


A shoulder to cry on

by joswaldharkness



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Completely AU, F/M, Zee and Bruce need more love, mentioned death of Selina Kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joswaldharkness/pseuds/joswaldharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way his arms wrapped around her waist and back. How he would keep a firm grip on her to let the magician know he wasn’t going to be letting go anytime soon. Her own arms were wrapped around his neck, one hand intertwined with his dark hair petting him in a comforting motion.</p><p>How sick it might be in a moment like this she still felt, if they had tried. . .really tried, they could belong together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A shoulder to cry on

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters. Another one of my old works imported from FF, again lightly edited but essentially the same story.

Zatanna couldn’t recall the last time she had seen Bruce Wayne. Even a litte shed of tears the magician could never have dreamed of seeing falling down the Dark Knight’s face.

 

Yet. . .here she was, her arms wrapped around Bruce’s much larger frame and her face buried in his shoulder and vice versa.

 

“She’s gone Zatanna. . .Selina. . .Selina is. . .”

 

Dead.

 

Neither of them said it but the fact seemed to hang heavy in the air. Zatanna merely pulled Bruce closer to her. His voice wasn’t shakey, he showed no signs of having shortness of breath, it was firm and stating the cold truth that Selina Kyle, the love of his life was dead. If Zatanna’s shoulder wasn’t wet she probably wouldn’t have even known that Bruce had been crying.

 

“Yeah I know Bruce” She muttered pulling him closer to her. There wasn’t any magic words that could fix this, for all her power the ability to bring back the dead was lost to her. Despite the dark circumstances, a small part of Zatanna was happy that Bruce had chosen her to open up to. That it was her that could see this side to him; it acknowledged that the magician was special to him.

 

She knew it was selfish of her to enjoy how he held her, like he needed her.

 

The way his arms wrapped around her waist and back. How he would keep a firm grip on her to let the magician know he wasn’t going to be letting go anytime soon. Her own arms were wrapped around his neck, one hand intertwined with his dark hair petting him in a comforting motion.

 

How sick it might be in a moment like this she still felt, if they had tried. . .really tried, they could belong together.  

 

They held each other in silence. . .it was perfect and undisturbed.

 

But Zatanna knew, maybe better than most, that all good things must come to an end. Eventually the hug ended, Bruce’s hold on her slackened, so did her embrace on Gotham’s Dark Knight.  When Zatanna’s eyes saw Bruce’s face her heart broke all over again.

 

Though the tears had stopped, his blue eyes were red and puffy, the usual frown making itself present on his lips. “Oh. . Bruce” She mused, Zatanna’s hand gently laying on his cheek as if any major force may break him. Her gloved thumb tracing circles against his skin, Bruce eased into her touch making her heart flutter.

 

It was a shame, she had all the magic in the world to make him forget everything bad that had ever entered his life, but she couldn’t do it. To be honest, Zatanna doubted that Bruce would let her.  No matter how horrible the memory, he would want to remember it all the same.

 

Zatanna knew, Selina Kyle was definitely something that Bruce would want to remember.

 

His hand brought the mistress of magic out of her throughts, it covered her own keeping it there. It was at that moment that she realized how close the two had drifted, their noses were almost touching.

 

“Zee. . .” Bruce whispered. . .pleaded really. He was leaning in, self-control weakening, to be honest so was her’s. She wanted to kiss him, badly.

 

Every cell in her body was screaming for her to give in, to act on emotions that they had long ago repressed.

 

And she did.

 

Her lips found Bruce’s forehead. Looking at his face she offered a smile, though weak it was genuine. “I’m always going to be here for you when you need me” She promised stepping away from him.

  
When he recovered they would talk, when his state of mind wasn’t grieving over his lost love he would apologize. When he was back to is old self, Zatanna would be there. . .just as she promised to be. 

Zatanna couldn’t recall the last time she had seen Bruce Wayne. Even a litte shed of tears the magician could never have dreamed of seeing falling down the Dark Knight’s face.

 

Yet. . .here she was, her arms wrapped around Bruce’s much larger frame and her face buried in his shoulder and vice versa.

 

“She’s gone Zatanna. . .Selina. . .Selina is. . .”

 

Dead.

 

Neither of them said it but the fact seemed to hang heavy in the air. Zatanna merely pulled Bruce closer to her. His voice wasn’t shakey, he showed no signs of having shortness of breath, it was firm and stating the cold truth that Selina Kyle, the love of his life was dead. If Zatanna’s shoulder wasn’t wet she probably wouldn’t have even known that Bruce had been crying.

 

“Yeah I know Bruce” She muttered pulling him closer to her. There wasn’t any magic words that could fix this, for all her power the ability to bring back the dead was lost to her. Despite the dark circumstances, a small part of Zatanna was happy that Bruce had chosen her to open up to. That it was her that could see this side to him; it acknowledged that the magician was special to him.

 

She knew it was selfish of her to enjoy how he held her, like he needed her.

 

The way his arms wrapped around her waist and back. How he would keep a firm grip on her to let the magician know he wasn’t going to be letting go anytime soon. Her own arms were wrapped around his neck, one hand intertwined with his dark hair petting him in a comforting motion.

 

How sick it might be in a moment like this she still felt, if they had tried. . .really tried, they could belong together.  

 

They held each other in silence. . .it was perfect and undisturbed.

 

But Zatanna knew, maybe better than most, that all good things must come to an end. Eventually the hug ended, Bruce’s hold on her slackened, so did her embrace on Gotham’s Dark Knight.  When Zatanna’s eyes saw Bruce’s face her heart broke all over again.

 

Though the tears had stopped, his blue eyes were red and puffy, the usual frown making itself present on his lips. “Oh. . Bruce” She mused, Zatanna’s hand gently laying on his cheek as if any major force may break him. Her gloved thumb tracing circles against his skin, Bruce eased into her touch making her heart flutter.

 

It was a shame, she had all the magic in the world to make him forget everything bad that had ever entered his life, but she couldn’t do it. To be honest, Zatanna doubted that Bruce would let her.  No matter how horrible the memory, he would want to remember it all the same.

 

Zatanna knew, Selina Kyle was definitely something that Bruce would want to remember.

 

His hand brought the mistress of magic out of her throughts, it covered her own keeping it there. It was at that moment that she realized how close the two had drifted, their noses were almost touching.

 

“Zee. . .” Bruce whispered. . .pleaded really. He was leaning in, self-control weakening, to be honest so was her’s. She wanted to kiss him, badly.

 

Every cell in her body was screaming for her to give in, to act on emotions that they had long ago repressed.

 

And she did.

 

Her lips found Bruce’s forehead. Looking at his face she offered a smile, though weak it was genuine. “I’m always going to be here for you when you need me” She promised stepping away from him.

  
When he recovered they would talk, when his state of mind wasn’t grieving over his lost love he would apologize. When he was back to is old self, Zatanna would be there. . .just as she promised to be. 


End file.
